Character Stats:
(ch-48) Name: Han Xiao Race: Human (Carbon-based) Model: NPC (Launch countdown: 138 days, 3 hours & 51 minutes) Level: 21 Experience: 181,000 Main Class: Lv. 10 Novice Mechanic/ Lv. 1 Apprentice Technician (0/50,000) Health: 670/670 Stamina: 854/854 Attributes: 31 STR, 18 DEX, 38 END, 32 INT, 1 MYS, 5 CHA, 1 LUK Unassigned Stat Point(s): 3 Energy: 160/160 (Lv. 3) ____________________ (NEW) Energy Type: Magnetic – Gives a Bonus to Machinery Affinity Lv. 1 (10 Energy) – +1, DEX, +1, END +1, INT +1 Max Stamina +20, Damage (Machinery) +1%, Crafting Speed +1% Lv. 2 (50 Energy) – +3, DEX, +2, END +3, INT +1 Max Stamina +50, Damage (Machinery) +2%, Crafting Speed +2% Lv. 3 (100 Energy) – +3, DEX, +3, END +5, INT +2 Max Stamina +100, Damage (Machinery) +3%, Crafting Speed +3% Energy Level: 98-104 Grade: Class E Superhuman have finally taken the first step of transcendence. Don’t get too full of yourself, there is still a long way to go. ____________________ Specializations: Focus, Mental Resistance, Worker (NEW) of Mind – +5 INT ____________________ Class Abilities: – Basic Machinery Affinity Lv.5 – Basic Maintenance Lv. 10 – Basic Enhancement Lv. 10 – Basic Refining Lv. 1 – Overload Lv. 1 Blueprint: Sky Swallow Gliders Lv. 1 Blueprint: Prosthetic Limb Lv. 1 Blueprint: Lightweight Mechanical Arm Lv. 1 Blueprint: Rover Lv. 1 Blueprint: High Explosive Lv.3 Blueprint: Retractable Knife Lv. 2 (New!) Intermediate Mechanic Affinity Lv. 1 – +2% Production Quantity – +2% Production Speed (New!) Strafe Lv. 1: Cost: 3 Energy, 15 Stamina. Cooldown: 12s For two seconds, enables instantaneous movement within a 3-meter radius. Grants 15% bonus firing speed for the duration of the skill. Can only be used when equipped with a gun. (This skill can be activated even if you are on your last bullet.) (New!) Blueprint: Platinum Alloy Grade: Green This material is made with advanced technology. It has high ductility and is suitable for making armor and various machines. Crafting Requirement: Basic Refining Lv. 5 ____________________ Other Abilities: Basic Combat Lv. 10 – +10% Damage (Barehanded), +2 STR, + 1 END Basic Shooting Lv. 8 – +8% Accuracy (Ranged) Grappling Lv. 5 – +7% Counter (Melee), +10% Damage (Barehanded) Precise Aim Lv. 1 – +3% Accuracy (Ranged), +2% Critical Rate (Ranged) Special Ops Combat Lv. 1 – +6% Critical Rate (Melee), +4% Damage (Barehanded) Stealing Lv. 1 (New!) Energy Training Technique – +10 Energy – 0/80 times (Each use costs 800 experience and 500 stamina) ____________________ Talent Points: 16 Class Talent Tree ____________________ Weaponry Basic Assembly Lv. 1 (0/1) Basic Mechanical Engineering Lv. 2 (0/1) Basic Bionics Lv. 2 (0/1) Basic Weaponry Knowledge Lv. 1 (0/1) Basic Material Knowledge Lv. 1 (0/1) (New!) Advanced Material Composition Lv. 1 (0/2) Talents Not Learnt ____________________ Energy Talents Not Learnt ____________________ Manipulation Talents Not Learnt ____________________ Reputations: Germinal Organization – Hated (-1000) Stardragon SDI (Division 13) – Neutral (300/1000) – Clearance Level 1 Legend: 0 (ch-146) Level: 50 Attributes: 69 STR, 94 DEX, 82 END, 200 INT, 11 MYS, 6 CHA, 1 LUK Health: 2,970 Energy: 1,230 6 Power Level: 1213 Ona Grade: D on your equipment. You can be a Boss level figure on this planet if you work hard.